Mika (Jasperverse)
"You are forgetting something, Vinsmoke Judge. I am the mistress of the Earth, and all that comes from it is my domain. Even the greatest of spirits bow before my feet. If I willed it, I could destroy the very carbon and ferrous you are made of, or curse you with a lifetime of insanity and misfortune. The second you disturbed the sanctity of my comrades and the one I love, you marked yourself as my target! Now, begone!" '' - Mika to Vinsmoke Judge '''Mika "The Black Witch" ''(Kuromajo/ Kuromajo no Mika) '''is the rigger, quartermaster and huntress of the Straw Hat Pirates, as well as the current holder of the Seki Seki no Mi/ Gem-Gem fruit. She currently holds a bounty of 145,000,00 Beli. She was born and raised on Loguetown in the East Blue. During the timeskip, she was transported to the Ohime Kingdom. Her dream is to explore the entirety of the world. (WIP) Apearance Mika is a fairly short, dark skinned, muscular woman with almond shaped eyes. Unlike most of the women in the series, her waist is not very thin and she has visible abdominal muscles. Her eyes are brown in both the anime and manga. She has thick, full eyelashes. Her most striking feature however, is her wavy, bright red hair. She also has three cartilage piercings and two regular piercings on her right ear. Before the timeskip Before the timeskip, Mika's hair was shorter, reaching just below her chin. Her choice of clothing was usually a tank top paired with shorts or a mini-skirt with knee-length leggings, although she wore jeans and a loose white crop-top on one of the colour spreads. She wore both her daggers in holsters or her belt. Prior to the time skip, she also owned a leather jacket that was destroyed by Kuma along with her daggers. Her choice of footwear were either thin sneakers, ballet flats, flip flops, or no shoes at all. During the Loguetown arc, she wore a tattered ,sleeveless white button down with a slightly torn bottom half and black shorts, and her jacket. Her hair is pushed to the side, and she carried a sturdy wooden rod as a weapon. She was also remarkably dirty, with dirt all over her arms and some on her face. During the Skypiea and Shandora arcs, she wore an orange backless dress with a floral pattern and orange flip flops. Her hair was also neatly combed. During the Sabaody Arc, she wore a loose, neon purple tank top with a holographic silver stripe down the middle, light, ripped denim shorts and neon purple converse. Her hair was tousled and her regular round ear studs were replaced with star-shaped ones. Her jacket is tied around her waist. After the timeskip Post-timeskip, Mika's hair is much longer, reaching well past her shoulder blades. She's also a bit taller, and looks far more mature, facial features wise. During the Return to Sabaody Arc, Mika wears her hair loose with a hair tie at the very end, along with a strapless white top with a sweetheart neckline and black tubing, a black maxi skirt with a slit up its right and a black garter holding a tiny dagger on her thigh. She also wears a black hat with two feathers sticking out of it, deep red lipstick and black pumps. During the Punk Hazard arc, she wears a loose grey tank top, a teal bralette and a pair of white shorts along with white canvas sneakers, along with her garter and dagger. She later wears a full-length white coat and mittens. Her hair is let loose, with some of it in thin, choppy braids. During the Dressrosa arc, Mika wears a crimson, slitted maxi skirt, a sleeveless white wrap top, low wedges and her signature garter, along with a plain sunhat with a crimson ribbon around it and gold bangles. Her hair is let down. Post-Dressrossa, she wears a plain black crop top and blue shorts. During the Zou arc, she wears Sanji's pale blue dress shirt and pair of black shorts, with her garter and black sneakers. Her hair is loosely braided. During the Vinsmoke Family arc, she initially wears a black tank top with gold embellishments and a knee length black trousers. She later shifts to the guise of a server in order to pass a message to Sanji, and then goes back to her old outfit. After the events of the Vinsmoke Family arc, she has a scar over her abdomen. In Film Z, she initially wears her hair down and a short, pale pink dress and matching flats. After she is injured, she wears black shorts, bandages over her torso and a short black jacket with spikes on the shoulders. On the second island, she wears the jacket, a plain white tank laced up on the sides with grommets, black shorts and black converse. Personality Being a huntress, Mika's primary instinct is to kill or trap, whichever is more convenient. This is displayed on various occasions, especially when the crew arrives in unfamiliar territory. However, she is a adventurer at heart, as her dream is to explore the world to its fullest extent. She is also fairly lazy and easily bored, refusing any sort of training or practice other than sparring, going to the extent of stating that it's the only form of training that's "even remotely interesting." Mika is also very battle oriented, spending most of her time sparring with either Luffy or Zoro. She is very particular and critical about her skills as a fighter. She is also shown to be very insecure about her parentage and origins, though she confirms she was born in Loguetown. Mika is also shown to be severely attached to some of her personal possessions. A primary example of this would be her seastone daggers. She hunts down the marines of Loguetown in pursuit of her daggers, which they had confiscated earlier, and manages to defeat a great deal of them before she is subdued by Smoker. Later on, when Kuma shatters her daggers, she cries, both in rage and sadness. In memory of her daggers, she carries a small dagger (which is not made of seastone) post-timeskip. She also has several childish tendencies. After sparring with Zoro, she sits down in the kitchen to colour. She also has a great sweet tooth and tends to pout or occasionally throw tantrums when she doesn't get what she wants, except in a very serious situation. She's also very sarcastic. Pre-timeskip, she is shown to be vulgar, immature, foul-mouthed and slightly arrogant, though with good intentions. She is the first to point out any obvious obstacles or mistakes. While she is laid-back and carefree, she is very strict about a few things, including dishonesty and hoarding, due to which she is not on fully good terms with Nami, and often reprimands her for it. She is also very easily triggered, even by the smallest to insults to her. Post-timeskip, she is far more mature and tasteful, though she still makes rude jokes and can be triggered fairly easily. She is very proud of her body, and loves trash-talking. Her relationship with Chopper, whom she initially saw as an emergency source of food and Nami vastly improves. She also occasionally compliments her peers. Relationships Crew Luffy Luffy is the one who recruited Mika at Loguetown, hence she has a good friendship with him. On occasion, Mika enjoys sparring with him, and she adresses him as "Senchou" (Captain) or "Luffy-senchou" (Captain Luffy), the exception being immediately after the Paramount War, when she addresses him by his first name, indicating that she calls him so in order to be professional. Pre-timeskip, she usually spends her time with him, Zoro and Usopp. They are also close enough to playfully call each other names. Mika sees Luffy as a younger brother. Zoro Zoro and Mika are sparring partners and drinking buddies, and they both have a good platonic relationship. They both share several similarities, from their behavior to their physical appearance. As both of them formerly used to deal with violence for cash, their first instincts are to maim or kill. They both share similar views on physical prowess, believing insurmountable strength is absolutely necessary in battle, and that it is a very high priority. They both spend most of their time sparring together, although Zoro occasionally chooses to train on his own sometimes. Physically, they both share the common traits of * multiple piercings on a single ear * bright hair * dark skin * very muscular bodies * several scars Initially, Zoro views Mika with confusion and distrust, although her admires her prowess in battle. Later on, he acknowledges her both as a friend and as an equal in battle. Nami Mika initially viewed Nami in contempt, viewing her greed and tendencies to hoard as a vice, though she does not pick fights with her. Instead, she reprimands her due to her post on the ship. She, however, does not interfere in Nami's scams when they are not related to the crew. Mika initially saw Nami as someone who was to be protected, and would do so. She had zero faith that Nami could protect herself, until she defeated Miss Doublefinger in Alabasta. Mika later on warms up to her, even though she doesn't agree with Nami's views on money. Usopp Mika and Usopp are good friends, although Mika is very critical of his lack of physical strength pre-timeskip. Post-timeskip, she praises his improvement, although she states that she would still win in a fight. She, however, acknowledges his sniping skills, regardless of time period. Both of them also tend to crack jokes at the expense of their crewmates together. Sanji At first, Mika tended to avoid Sanji, and whenever they were near each other, she was blushing and visibly flustered. This continued on to when they were paired during the Skypiea arc, where she was distracted to the point of Sanji having to stop her from walking to a ditch, which only flustered her further. She was in denial of her feelings towards him for most of the time, until the Water 7 and Sabaody arcs, after which she warms up to him and starts spending more time around him. Post-timeskip, they are much more amorous and romantic around each-other, and spend far more time together, and make far more physical contact. Mika tells Sanji to stay safe before he leaves for Zou and hugs him, showing that she is no longer as shy around him. However, despite their relationship, he is the subject of her nightmares. After finding out that he was forcefully taken to Whole Cake Island, she has several nightmares about what might be. She often does scold him for his womanizing tendencies, although she trusts him enough to be faithful to her. He also trust her to be faithful to him. Sanji calls her "Mika-Hime", "Mika-Himechan" or "Ohime-chan" , all of which translate into "Princess Mika" or simply "Princess." While this is obvious foreshadowing to her stay at Ohime kingdom, it is also foreshadowing to their future relationship, since Sanji is technically a prince, as well as the "Mr.Prince" alias. Sanji states that he calls her so because she has the nature of a princess. Pre-Water 7, she used to call him with the honorific ''-san ''at the end of his name, him being the only one in the crew she addressed with an honorific, although she simply refers to him as "Sanji" now. Tony Tony Chopper Both of them had a rocky start, being natural enemies, Mika a huntress and Chopper a reindeer. She was unable to take him seriously at first, only respecting him due to Luffy's choice to put him in the crew. She saw him the way she saw Nami, which was reinforced by his low bounty of 50 Beri. She also has a distaste towards his love of milk, which she hates. Her relationship with him, however, does improve over the timeskip. Trivia * Mika's birthday is June 4th. * Her first bounty, earned after Enies Lobby, was 95 Million Beri, meaning she was just 5 million short of being in the worst generation. * Of all the Straw Hats, she has the highest starter bounty. * She despises milk and calls it "Hell Elixir." * In her spare time, she either colours or morphs a rock into various gemstones. SBS-Based Trivia * Mika's favourite foods are barbecue and all sorts of sweets. * Her least favourite food is obviously milk. * Her favourite dishes to cook are roasted meat and cakes. * She is described as the youngest daughter of a family. * Her signature colour is teal. * Her animal resemblance is either a tiger or a wolf. * Her blood type is S, the same as Robin's and Usopp's. * She bathes twice a day. * She goes to bed at 11:00 PM and wakes up at 7:00 AM. * Gemstones wise, she is represented by angel aura quartzes and jaspers. * If she weren't a pirate, she would be a huntress (obviously) * In the real world, she would either be a pro-fighter or a wilderness explorer. Gemstone Representations In the SBS, Mika's voice actress was asked to compare the crew members to gemstones. Here are her answers. * Luffy - Ruby, Alexandrite * Zoro - Jade, Malachite * Nami- Citrine, Yellow Topaz * Usopp- Smoky Quartz, Peridot * Sanji- Blue Sapphire, Moonstone * Mika- Jasper, Angel Aura Quartz * Chopper- Rose Quartz, Pink Sapphire * Robin- Amethyst, Diamond * Franky- Sugilite, Larimar * Brook- Onyx, Tanzanite Category:A to Z Category:Jasperverse Category:One Piece